


Giving In

by MikeWritesThings



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Grinding, M/M, Making Out, Supernatural Elements, Trans Octane | Octavio Silva, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Crypto | Park Tae Joon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeWritesThings/pseuds/MikeWritesThings
Summary: Drinking from other people wasn't illegal, but it was generally frowned upon. Taejoon had a deeper reason for not wanting to drink from Octavio, though:he was afraid he would become addicted to the taste of him.
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Octane | Octavio Silva
Comments: 4
Kudos: 84





	Giving In

**Author's Note:**

> this fic was c*mmissioned (ao3 pls dont cuck me) ! 
> 
> soooo....the general problem w this is that i find vampirisim Extremely Unsexy but i tried my best 😔✊ enjoy !!

Octavio liked dangerous things. That was a well-known, indisputable fact. He jumped off buildings. He’d gone rock-climbing blind-folded. He blew off his own fucking legs with a _grenade._ Danger was his middle name! Nothing was too dangerous for him.

His boyfriend, however, did not seem to understand that.

Having a vampire for a boyfriend was not as risky as Octavio thought it would be. First of all, Taejoon got by just fine on blood donations—every month he’d get a box from some sort of vampire health organization with about a dozen bags of blood inside, and he was set for the next few weeks. There was never a dramatic, risqué young adult novel moment where Taejoon pinned him to the wall, unable to control his thist for Octavio’s blood. Nope, that sort of thing only ever happened in Octavio’s fantasies when he jerked off. 

Secondly, a lot of the myths he’d heard were just that: myths.

“So you can’t turn into a bat?” Octavio had asked once in complete seriousness, having finished drawing what he thought a Bat-joon would look like in the other's sketchbook.

“Vampires don’t shapeshift,” Taejoon said, awfully patient for someone who had probably heard that question a hundred times in their lifetime. “Have you ever seen Natalie turn into a bat?”

“No,” Octavio sighed, giving his Bat-joon a little drone friend to go with it. “I just thought she was shy.”

Vampires could, in fact, see their reflections in the mirror, and a stake to the heart wasn’t the only way to kill them. They only got mild sunburn when exposed to sunlight, easily preventable with _SPF:_ _Ţepeș Edition._ They could eat food like everyone else, too—they just needed some blood in order to keep them from becoming bloodthirsty demons.

But unfortunately for Taejoon (and Natalie), a pandemic was sweeping the Outlands. Nothing major, but enough people were sick that blood donations had slowed down because of the risk of passing on infection. So when Taejoon’s monthly supply of blood came in with only six blood-bags, Octavio knew it was going to be a very long four weeks: Taejoon usually had three a week, sometimes four if he was under the weather, but this supply was only enough to last him two weeks at best.

“You could always drink from me,” Octavio offered one evening. He’d wondered before what it would feel like, and now seemed like a great opportunity to try.

“No,” Taejoon said firmly, words a little stilted around the blood-bag in his mouth. “I don’t want to.”

“Why not? I’m like, a walking meal! A snack! I am a _snack,_ Taejoon!”

“That’s not funny,” his boyfriend said, though he raised his hand to his face under the pretense of wiping at his mouth, hiding a smile beneath it.

“Is too. You’re laughing,” Octavio accused, and then hit the other with a pillow. “Don’t be a pussy! Come on! Drink from me!”

“Ah—Octavio, wait—”

He accidentally knocked the blood-bag from Taejoon’s hand and it spilled onto the bed, staining the white sheets red. Taejoon stared at the spreading mess dejectedly, eyes blazing blue.

“Um.” Octavio slowly stepped out of his line of sight. “ _Lo siento._ ”

“It’s fine,” the other sighed, rubbing his hand down his face, the line of his slumped shoulders displaying his disappointment. “I was almost done with it anyways.”

“You want some flan?” Octavio offered, knowing he had some leftover in the fridge. It was one of the only desserts Taejoon liked after Octavio had introduced it to him.

“...Sure.”

They washed the sheets afterwards, three times, but the stain was still visible, a faded pink now. Octavio felt kind of bad about it, but it didn’t stop him from offering himself to Taejoon several times. Each time he was rejected with a soft yet firm ‘no’, until he eventually gave up, and roped him into doing something stupid and dangerous with him because he was bored.

* * *

Taejoon ran out of blood about twelve days before his next blood shipment. He assured Octavio it would be fine, but after a week straight of no blood, he could see the effects it had on his boyfriend.

He’d never actually met a hungry vampire. He knew they sometimes could go out of control and feed on people, but there hadn’t been a case of that in years. Not since he was a kid, anyways. But he saw the change in Taejoon; he became more easily irritable, fidgety like Octavio with anxiety rather than pent-up energy. He’d tried getting Natalie to share one of her two remaining blood-bags, but she had smiled at him sadly and told him that she was already on edge after rationing herself to low doses of blood these past few weeks.

Octavio considered just stealing one without going through all the pleasantries, but one quick look at Caustic had him running in the other direction. It wasn’t even a full moon and he _still_ managed to be fucking terrifying.

Taejoon’s hunger was staved off just a little bit with every regular meal he ate, but Octavio could sense his fatigue, his exhaustion and frustration that only got worse when they competed in the Apex games.

There was a very strict rule that supernatural beings were not allowed to feed on enemies during the Games, but it was almost cruel to see Taejoon shoot someone down, his lips twitching around his fangs that had started showing themselves more and more recently, hungry and being teased with the blood of competitors at every stop.

This was the first time Octavio had been on a squad with Taejoon since he’d run out of blood, and it was very evident that something was wrong with him. He was on edge, snapping at their random squadmate every other word she spoke and killing others with hardly a blink. It got so bad that when their squadmate died, Taejoon didn’t even glance at her pinging banner, well within distance of his drone.

“Let’s go,” he told Octavio roughly, and they headed back inside the Ring while she pinged relentlessly until her timer ran out.

“We could’ve gotten her,” Octavio pointed out, jabbing his thumb in the direction behind him. “I could have-”

“Octane,” Taejoon cut him off, and he let his hand drop. Taejoon couldn’t see his expression, but it had pinched at the usage of his stage name. “Let’s lay low somewhere.”

They found themselves inside a building, which was peaceful (and boring) for a grand total of three minutes, until two squads started fighting each other less than sixty metres from them.

“Wanna third-party?”

“No,” Taejoon said.

“Aw, but we’re just a two-man squad now! Third-partying is—”

“ _No._ ”

With an annoyed sigh, Octavio crouched beside Taejoon, who was piloting his drone. Taejoon’s fangs only ever came out when he was drinking from blood-bags, but recently, they’d been popping out a lot more, inconveniencing him in the middle of sentences, and accidentally biting his bottom lip more than once. They were cute in a way, and he kind of wanted to touch them, but didn’t want to risk Taejoon’s anger. Not when his fuse was so short recently.

Waiting got boring very quickly, and the fighting was getting closer, so Octavio unclipped his R-99 from his back and decided to play it sneakily. He’d empty his mag into a few enemies and knock them, toss a grenade, and stim back to where his boyfriend was crouched in a corner all within seconds. Easy! 

It went well enough—Mirage never saw him coming, dying at the hands of a thermite while Octavio cackled to himself, targeting the other’s rando squadmates. Boom, another one down, and he had a couple of arc stars stocked up, so he just needed to find the third and—

Oh, fuck.

_Devotion!_

Their third shredded through Octavio’s armor, and he didn’t even see where the spray of bullets was coming from. Deciding to book it, he jammed stim into his chest and tore around the building, purposely misleading the third so he wouldn’t lead them to he and Taejoon’s hiding spot.

By the time Octavio got back, Taejoon was on his feet, Flatline in hand as he glared at him angrily.

“What were you doing?” He asked, voice loud and ringing in Octavio’s ears.

“Uh, racking up points. What were _you_ doing? I could have used an EMP back there!”

“I told you not to third-party,” Taejoon snapped, and Octavio had a retort on the tip of his tongue, but he swallowed it down when he noticed his boyfriend’s eyes had iced into blue.

What the—oh.

Octavio was bleeding.

From his forearm, where bullets had grazed his skin and left several long, bloody cuts. Taejoon was staring at them, but backing away slowly, almost like he was afraid of them.

It had been seven days since Taejoon had eaten anything, seven days of irritability and staring hungrily at every drop of blood shed by the enemy—honestly, Octavio was tired of his _‘Being A Good Vampire’_ bullshit, and said, “C’mon, compadre, just drink it."

The next thing he knew, he was being shoved against the wall roughly, and his boyfriend’s mouth was pressed against his skin, lapping up the blood there. He wasn’t using his fangs, having no need to puncture his skin when there were open cuts right there, and Octavio watched in wonder as the other drank from him, because he hadn't expected him to actually _do_ it.

It lasted fifteen, twenty seconds. He was glad the other was finally eating, had tossed aside his morals or whatever had been keeping him from feeding on Octavio, and he was about to tease him for being so hungry when Taejoon suddenly pushed away from him, eyes wide.

“I—”

There was blood running down his chin, and his fangs protruded over his lips, but thankfully, his eyes were no longer blue. Taejoon looked shocked, but the expression passed over into one of self-loathing, and his boyfriend began mumbling to himself, “Fuck...fuck...I'm so _stupid,_ fuck...”

“It’s cool,” Octavio said, and rifled through his pockets, looking for a syringe. “I don’t mind that m-”

“Shut _up,_ Octavio,” Taejoon hissed, his hands running through his hair. “ _Fuck!_ ”

A grenade soared through the air. Octavio, already low on shields, watched it fall in slow motion, a wave of defeat rolling through his body. “Fuck.”

He was knocked, and Taejoon, lightning-fast, whipped around, taking aim at Wraith. She phased, but not before throwing another grenade. It landed at Taejoon’s feet, and the other’s face scrunched up in anger. 

The grenade exploded, and they both died.

* * *

Taejoon could not stop. Fucking. _Thinking._

He was always thinking, yes, because he was a paranoid person, and had to always be at least three steps ahead of everyone else, but this time his thoughts were not preoccupied with plans of infiltration or codes to decipher. No, only Octavio inhabited his thoughts at the moment, and it was driving him fucking insane.

It was not illegal for vampires to feed on living people—no, it was just generally frowned upon, especially by other vampires. That was why blood banks existed: to provide safe access to blood, and keep vampires from feeding on people. 

It wasn’t because they could turn others—contrary to popular belief, vampires could only turn people when they actively wanted to—but out of fear that a vampire would become addicted to one person. Cases of this had dwindled in recent years with the widespreadness of blood banks, but still, every year, there was at least one vampire out there who had to call the hospital because their friend or lover or whatever was awfully pale and in need of a blood transfusion because they had overfed.

Taejoon did not like feeding from people in general—he’d done it twice in his life when absolutely necessary, and both times it had felt shameful and uncivilized. He especially did not want to drink from Octavio, because there was a lingering fear in the back of his mind that he would become addicted to the taste of his boyfriend. 

Vampires were _especially_ discouraged from drinking from their lovers, because of some sort of biological reaction or whatever that made stopping hard.

(“Basically, you’ll get really horny,” Mila had read off a vampire self-help guide, chewing on a piece of black licorice on the bed above him.

“Great,” Taejoon said. They were both sixteen at the time, and in the midst of puberty, that did _not_ sound good. “Just what I needed. More awkward boners.”)

He had managed to stop himself from getting too far with Octavio, but it hadn’t done him much good—he was lying awake, still thinking about it three days later.

Five days. He could wait five more days for a new blood supply. He didn’t need to drink from his boyfriend—even if the other was currently pressed close to him, fast-asleep with his arm curled around his waist. He was very warm, his heart beating steadily in his chest and his breaths coming out slow and soft and his blood flowing through his veins and...

 _Stop thinking about it,_ Taejoon told himself, but he could already feel his fangs breaking through his gums, and hated himself for it. Deciding that laying here wasn’t gonna make it any better, he slowly moved Octavio’s arm from his waist and slid away from him slowly, cradling the other’s head so that it wouldn’t fall from his chest to the pillow and wake him.

Scrubbing his hand through his hair, Taejoon let out a low groan before pushing off the bed, making his way to the kitchen. A midnight snack would help. Not by much, but it would certainly do _something_ for his shaking hands and rumbling stomach.

He pushed several other Legends’ snacks and leftovers away to get to the tres leches cake Octavio had bought over the weekend. He probably wouldn’t be very happy that Taejoon had eaten it without him, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Or so he thought.

Taejoon took one bite, glaring blearily at the oven clock that displayed _2:43 A.M,_ and then choked.

This was... _actually_ revolting. It felt like sand in his mouth. The cake, which was supposed to be moist and fluffy, instead felt heavy like lead on his tongue, and with a frown he tipped the container over so he could taste the milk that had pooled at the bottom. Ugh, the milk was sour, too. 

Tossing the cake into the trashcan, he made a mental note to tell Octavio to check expiration dates before buying things. He opened up the pantry, taking out a bag of cracker snacks, but a handful of those proved to be disgusting as well. They tasted like ash, and he spat them out onto his hand, glaring at the chewed-up sticky mess in his palm.

Okay.

So this was officially an emergency.

Taejoon had read about it somewhere—that at one point in a vampire’s bloodlust, normal human food would become inedible to them. Not only did this mean that he had just wasted a perfectly good tres leches cake (sorry, Octavio...) but he officially could not eat _anything_ for the next five fucking days.

Taejoon paced outside his own room, fighting the urge to go inside and wake Octavio up. He didn’t want to worry him, and he already knew his boyfriend was going to offer himself to him, and Taejoon...wouldn’t be able to resist. God fucking dammit. 

He remembered the taste of Octavio on his tongue a few days ago, how good it made him feel to finally fucking drink for the first time in a week. It was like a warmth had taken root inside him, but before it could dig itself too deep he had pulled himself away from Octavio, hating himself for letting his weakness overtake him.

Shit, his mouth was watering just thinking about it. Wiping the drool away with the back of his hand, he accidentally nicked himself with one of his fangs, which, great, this night kept getting better and better. What next, was Elliott going to stick his stupid head out the door and—

“Yo. It’s three in the fucking morning.”

Taejoon rounded to see Octavio standing in the doorway to his room, hair sticking up messily on one side and rubbing at one eye with his fist, though he paused when he caught sight of Taejoon.

“Holy shit—are you okay?”

He was not. Taejoon was not okay, at all, because Octavio was standing before him, looking better than he had all fucking week to Taejoon, who was starving and oh great he was drooling again. Fuck.

“I’m—” And here Taejoon swallowed, unsure how to explain the fact that all human food tasted like poison to him. “I’m fucking _hungry,_ Octavio.”

Octavio took his hand, and he was stuck between panicking because _oh no he’s touching me_ and relief because _thank god he’s touching me._

“Let’s go,” Octavio said, and tugged him back inside the room. “Enough. Just drink from me, man.”

He kicked the door shut behind them, which Taejoon did not appreciate. His boyfriend let go of his hand and stepped away from him, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it somewhere behind him. Taejoon pressed his back flat against the door, watching Octavio’s every movement with hungry eyes. He wasn’t so far gone to say Octavio looked _delicious,_ but he certainly looked. Really fucking good. The top surgery scars on his pecs, the line of his throat and his collarbones and his fucking _abs_. He looked really good to Taejoon, whose mouth was watering again.

“Ha,” Octavio laughed, having noticed. “You can’t hide it from me, cariño. I’ll be _fine,_ trust me.”

“I don’t—” Taejoon swallowed, moving his hand up to hide his mouth from view, his fangs betraying him. “Do you know what happens when we—when vampires—when _they_ drink from people?”

“Yep!” Octavio said, to his surprise. “I looked into it! If I don’t feel good, I’ll tap out. Easy!”

Taejoon stared at the other, who had his hands on his hips, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for Taejoon to make a move. 

Something inside of him finally broke—if Octavio knew the risks, if he couldn’t eat now because everything tasted like shit, if he had to starve for another five days...

He had held out for this long; he was only hurting himself at this point, his hungry mind told him. It was time to give in.

Taejoon shoved Octavio onto the bed, who gave a squawk of surprise at being handled so roughly. Taejoon clambered onto the bed with him, pulling him up so his legs weren’t hanging over the edge before moving to straddle the other’s thighs.

“Just so you know,” Taejoon said around his fangs, heartbeat speeding up as he looked down at Octavio. “This might make me, like, incredibly horny.”

“Cool,” Octavio responded. “I kind of wanted to have sex anyways.”

Taejoon laid himself practically on top of his boyfriend, trying to find a comfortable position to pierce him with his fangs. He chose the other’s neck, because yes, it was a cliché, but it was also incredibly convenient. Steeling himself, repeating a mantra that he _must not lose control,_ Taejoon bit him.

It was an immense relief, first and foremost. Like taking your first sip of water after a week in a desert. Or like when you’re sick and can only stomach soups, and the first bit of solid food you eat without throwing back up feels like euphoria.

That was how it went initially for Taejoon—drinking from Octavio was euphoric, his starving self becoming more and more satisfied with every swallow. His hands stopped shaking so much as he gripped the other’s sides, Octavio cradling his head with one hand and laughing at him.

The euphoric feeling never quite faded, but at some point it stopped feeling like it was satiating his hunger. Now he was drinking purely because it felt good to drink, that the craving he had for Octavio after having a tiny taste of him had worked itself up into something bigger.

It didn’t help when he adjusted his head a little, lips still pressed firmly to Octavio’s skin, and he heard his boyfriend gasp. Fearing he had hurt him, he withdrew, but Octavio mumbled “I’m fine, it’s fine” and he realized that the other’s face was flushed red.

“You don’t look so good,” Taejoon said, voice clear and no longer having to speak so harshly around his fangs.

“Yeah, well, it just feels weird,” Octavio said, and brought his hand up to swipe a finger at the corner of Taejoon’s mouth, where a droplet of blood remained. He then stuck that finger inside Taejoon’s mouth, who instantly jerked his head to the side, afraid he’d accidentally bite him and hurt him. “Whoa, chill.”

Taejoon drank from his boyfriend for a little while more, just to keep him afloat for the next five days, but the more he drank the more clouded his thoughts became and the more hyper-aware he became of the fact that his cock was hard in his sweats.

He and Octavio’s hips were pressed flush together, so he wasn’t surprised when Octavio began thrusting up into him, grinding against him with little whimpers that got louder by the second. Taejoon moved one of his hands to grip his boyfriend's hip, licking at the puncture wounds on his neck to get them to close.

His fangs had retracted back into his gums, so he felt safer pressing open-mouthed kisses to the other’s neck, grinding against him as well. Fuck, he was really horny now, cock nearing full-hardness as Octavio moaned and squirmed beneath him.

He felt a little woozy, his mind filled with hazy thoughts of Octavio as he kissed the other's neck, sloppy and wet, before moving to his lips. Octavio kissed back with enthusiasm, running his fingers through Taejoon's hair. He then felt a hand cup his ass and he laughed into the kiss, drawing back to mouth at Octavio’s throat, drinking in his little gasps.

Taejoon felt Octavio’s free hand tug at his sweats, trying to pull them down, and swatted him away, instead sticking his hand past the waistband of Octavio’s boxers to finger him, grinning to himself when his boyfriend cried out.

“That’s unfair,” Octavio groaned, legs spreading a little while Taejoon continued to kiss his throat, fingers curling into the bedsheets beneath them that were still stained pink from that spilled blood-bag. “‘Joon...”

Taejoon grinded against his boyfriend’s thigh, which felt good, but he needed more friction in order to properly get off. He didn’t mind, though—making Octavio come undone was his goal for now, intent on making him feel as good as he felt when drinking from him.

He slipped a finger inside the other, heard him gasp before adding another, scissoring him open. Octavio grabbed his hair roughly, pulling his face upwards to kiss him on the mouth while Taejoon curled his fingers, still thrusting against his boyfriend to relieve his aching cock of its pain.

Octavio came with a low, muffled cry, Taejoon thrusting his fingers still, riding it out, before withdrawing his hand and moving to pull down his own pants. Octavio was ahead of him, clawing at the waistband while still kissing him, biting his lower lip with fervor.

Taejoon was suddenly shoved away, eyes widening in surprise as Octavio flipped him over, positioning himself between his legs with a determined expression.

“Ah, wait—you don’t—you don’t have to-”

But Octavio had already taken his cock into his mouth and Taejoon groaned, letting his head fall back against the pillow. Fuck, his boyfriend was really skilled with his mouth, swirling his tongue around the head of his cock and making him see stars. He was glad they were doing this after he had drank—he’d had sex while hungry before, and it was nowhere near as... _pleasant_ as this. Definitely a lot more angry fucking.

Taejoon’s fingers curled into his shirt, peering down at Octavio through heavy-lidded eyes as he watched his head bob up and down, and god, he felt really good, and he was coming undone much faster than he thought he would.

He brought his hand up to his mouth, trying not to moan too loudly lest he wake up the other Legends, but it was getting harder by the moment, especially when Octavio pulled off of him to lick the underside of his cock, pressing his tongue flat against the skin there.

_Fuck...._

Octavio took him back into his mouth, and Taejoon felt heat pool in his navel.

“Oi,” he groaned, nudging his boyfriend with his foot, but tbe other kept his mouth on him, deep inside his throat and it was driving him fucking insane, hips thrusting upwards involuntarily. “Tavi-yah, I’m gonna...”

He was always embarrassed to admit it, especially when it happened sooner than he thought it would, but Octavio took it in stride, swallowing around him, and he came into his mouth with a moan, body sweat-soaked from this and how hungry and anxious he’d been before.

“You feel better?” Octavio asked conversationally, pulling off of him.

“Why,” Taejoon groaned, laying his arm across his face, “are you like this.”

“Like what?”

“I drank your blood and you sucked me off and yet you sound so _normal._ ”

“What am I supposed to sound like?” Octavio asked indignantly.

“I don’t know. And yes, I’m fine.” Taejoon let his arm fall back by his side, fixing his boyfriend with a stare, before smiling just a little. “ _Gomawo."_

“Nice,” Octavio said, and moved up the bed to press a kiss to the corner of Taejoon’s mouth. “Anyways, I think I have a new kink now.”

“Shut up.”

“It was hot!” Octavio laughed, before getting to his feet. “Alright, I gotta go pee.”

Taejoon threw a pillow after him. “Gross.”

He sighed, turning over so he was lying on his stomach and buried his face into his arms. He felt better, yes, but there was still a nagging worry that he would become addicted to the taste of Octavio, unable to drink anything else. As his boyfriend climbed back into bed with him, carelessly tossing his legs aside, he pressed close to him, burying his face in Octavio’s neck and throwing his arm around his waist, drinking in his warmth with a content sigh.

This would be fine. Taejoon would get his blood-supply in five days, and he wouldn’t need to worry about going hungry....

Octavio smelled good...really, really good...and he wanted to kiss him, he really did...

“Tae,” Octavio mumbled sleepily, giving him a little nudge. “You’re getting hard again.”

“...Sorry.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://seerofmike.tumblr.com)   
>  [twitter](https://twitter.com/tsodmike)   
>  [support me:) ](https://ko-fi.com/theseerofdoom)


End file.
